Trying It On For Size
by VyseN
Summary: How far would you go to live your dream? Tsunade asks Naruto if he would like to be Hokage on a diplomatic mission, but he can't be Naruto. What will he do to get to wear the title he wants? What if he will be forced to carry a pair of gigantic breasts?
1. Mission Impossible

**Trying it on for size**

Chapter one: Mission Impossible

"Well Naruto, what do you say?" Tsunade said with her trademark grin smeared on her face. The Hokage-office was currently occupied by the two remaining members of the original Team 7 and the Hokage herself, and they were discussing a mission. Tsunade cleared her throat, "You should know that this mission could very well mean that we could finally get on friendly terms with Rock, and perhaps negotiate the terms for an alliance." Naruto was still too shocked to speak, and Sakura was not doing any better. What the hell was this? They knew that being a ninja automatically qualified them for some crazy shit, but this was off the hook!

_Twenty minutes earlier_

A streak of pink was seen flashing through the busy streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The people who lived there didn't think anything about it though, since this was after all a shinobi village, and stuff like this happened on a daily basis. It might not have been the most natural colour for someone's hair, but as I said; crazy shit happens!

Haruno Sakura was in a hurry. Her teacher and role model, the Godaime Hokage formerly known as Densetsu no Kamo, Tsunade, had a mission for Team 7. 'Where the hell is he?' she asked, silently promising herself that she would make her blond teammate suffer for making her look for him. The two of them were 16 years old, and both had reached the rank of Chunin, which in turn gave them some free time away from their old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. This mission was supposed to be one of them, and Sakura was secretly happy for the opportunity to be alone with Naruto for two months. She had finally fallen for his charm, but she hadn't found the guts to tell him yet. The idiot was too stupid to notice that she had changed her ways when it came to him either way, so she wasn't worried. **"We'll make him squirm in pleasure this time, SHANNARO" **Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fists in the air for the sake of the drama. A blush spread on Sakura's face as she agreed with her inner self's screams. This was going to be… interesting!

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku's, a blonde boy sneezed. "Some hot chick must be thinking about me," he said, making the old man behind the counter smile. The two of them had developed a special relationship over the years since Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame, was two of the very few people who actually cared about the boy. They gave him food when he was hungry, and offered a shoulder to cry on when he was depressed (which was very often). Shrugging, he went back to his seventeenth bowl of Uzumaki Special-ramen for the night, slurping with great satisfaction.

The pink streak was slowly nearing the place she knew she would find her friend, Ichiraku's. How the hell he could stand eating that crap every day for the last 15 years, she didn't know, but she knew damn well that this was where she would find him, and she was right!

"Naruto… Mission… Tsunade," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Really?" the blonde boy yelled on the top of his lungs. He hadn't had a mission since Team Yamato's last failed attempt on bringing back the Uchiha. They had finally found Orochimaru's hideout, only to discover that Kabuto was the only person left. He had told them that Sasuke had absorbed Orochimaru's essence, which was the same as a temporarily kill, and then he had left. Since they didn't see any reason to kill Kabuto now that his master was gone (for now), they had returned to Konoha in defeat. It was time for Jiraiya to start gathering information again, since they needed to know the whereabouts of both Akatsuki, and Sasuke's newly formed group, Hebi.

Naruto flashed his trademark grin to his longtime crush as he reached for his trusty wallet for some cash. Teuchi smiled at the boy he had come to think of as a son, or at least distant relative of some sort. "Don't worry about it Naruto," he said. "Thanks to you Ichiraku's will stay in business for many years to come, so a free bowl of ramen or seventeen isn't that hard a loss." Naruto smiled and thanked the old man, yelling his good-bye's to Ayame as he took off towards the Hokage building for his mission.

The two ninja's straightened their clothes and hair before they entered Tsunade's office, since they couldn't know if someone else was inside. Tsunade may be one of Naruto's precious people, but he couldn't just barge into her office in such a disrespectful manner if there were anyone else inside. People hated him enough already, so he wanted to try his best. They took a deep breath to relax and entered.

Tsunade, as a seasoned kunoichi, woke up as soon as she noticed the presence of two shinobi outside her office. She may be Hokage, but it would be a cold day in hell before that would keep her from her daily (or is that hourly?) nap. She slapped some life into herself and made herself look busy as she called out "Enter!"

"Hey hag, you been sleeping on the job again," Naruto said as he noticed they were alone in the office. A vein appeared on her forehead as she noticed that it wasn't a question. "How the hell is it that you can always notice that you brat? And don't call me hag," Tsunade yelled as she sent one of her super powered right hooks towards the blond, who just barely dodged the punch. Naruto just shrugged and said "A ninja has to look underneath the underneath," as he stared at the ink on her face. Sleeping on documents and drooling leaves it's marks.

Tsunade noticed his stare and quickly found a napkin to wash the ink away from her face. Thank god it wasn't someone important who came in!

Tsunade then put on her 'let's-talk-business-shall-we'-face and looked straight at the two shinobi.

"Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, I have a mission for you. This mission will decide the future relationship between the lands of Earth and Fire, and is thus labeled an S-rank mission. The two of you will travel alone to Iwagakure and meet with the newly elected Tsuchikage and negotiate a treaty between the two countries, "that was when Naruto took his chance to interrupt her. "Isn't this a mission that would require the presence of the Hokage?" Naruto said. "Yes, you are right gaki. But the Hokage WILL be there, only I won't." Tsunade answered with her scary smirk. The only times she used that smirk was when something extremely uncomfortable was going to happen to him. "But how can you be there, yet not be there at the same time?" Sakura asked as Naruto was about to ask the Hokage if old age finally had gotten to her. "I'm glad you asked that question Sakura, and I will answer that right away. As I said, the only ones who will go to Iwagakure are the two of you, so one of you has to be me," she said, smirking at the confusion in Naruto's eyes, "And the only one who is able to go through with it is Naruto!"

_Back to the present time _

Sakura looked at her mentor as if she had grown another pair of breasts. Did she really just say that Naruto was going to be her for this mission?

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto may have tons of chakra, but there's no way he can fool the Tsuchikage with a simple henge, and even less so hold the henge for so long," Sakura said. "That's because he won't be using a henge," Tsunade said, "I will use my ultimate medical jutsu to reform his body into my image, and change his chakra-signature, smell and DNA to be the same as mine." Tsunade said simply. That was some jutsu, as DNA and the chankra-signature are unique to everyone and shouldn't be changeable.

Naruto had been strangely quiet for some time now. Thoughts where spinning in his head; 'Is this possible? I don't want to be a girl, and much less an old hag! But that would mean that I would be Hokage, which is my dream. And I could get a taste of what being a Hokage really feels like. Can I do this? It's only for a couple of months, and I will be with Sakura alone the whole time… traveling… hotel rooms, hot springs, s-shared b-bed.' Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto bowed and said "I'll do it!"

Sakura looked at him strangely. Did he want to be a woman? Well, if he did, Tsunade was a good choice. People always guessed that Tsunade was using a genjutsu to look younger, but in reality it was a medical jutsu that changed chakra into youth. In short; it was a jutsu that kept the user young until death got him/her. But if he wanted to be a woman, did that mean she didn't stand a chance at getting him as her boyfriend? She was getting increasingly frustrated at the thought of losing the boy she loved. She was about to cry when Naruto said, "this way I can really get to know how it feels like to be living my dream, as I would be Hokage. Being a woman is only a minor setback, and as a ninja of Konoha I have to be able to get through even weird shit like this without stepping back. That would be a violation to my nindo."

"That's good to hear Naruto," Tsunade said. "I will be able to operate on you right away, as the operation will be done in about two days. After that I will have you train using my body and chakra-ports and center of balance, so you could stand up to an eventual attack. I will give you about two weeks of practice being a woman before I send the two of you away. The operation will have you stuck as a woman for the next four to six months, all depending on how quick your body's chi get's back into balance." Tsunade said, getting out of her chair. The three of them left the office in Shizune's care for the moment and they went to Tsunade's secret study in her house, since no one could know about the switch. Sakura was going along to assist Tsunade in the operation as they would be forced to take shifts just to keep him alive.

Naruto was having second thoughts as he looked at the woman he had come to think of as a surrogate mother. He knew her well enough to copy her personality, which he had proved when he had imitated her the last time the rookies and Team Gai had met. His imitations were always one of the most requested forms of entertainment on those meetings, and he acted out everyone they yelled at them to perfection, without the use of a henge of course. He knew he could impersonate Tsunade's personality perfectly, but this went beyond anything he had ever done before. We are talking about actual transformations here, a medical jutsu who would really make him Tsunade in every way biologically. He knew Tsunade was good enough to actually do it, but he had to admit that the thought of actually transforming his body into a carbon copy of someone else felt scary. As he walked down the halls to Tsunade's study he kept a constant mantra going in his head: 'Think about the possibility of getting naked with Sakura'.

The hall was long. The silence was absolute. The tension in the air could be cut with a kunai. None of the three shinobi was too comfy with the thought of what they were about to do, but neither one said anything. To say Naruto was nervous would be like saying Tsunade has a flat chest- it would be the understatement of the century. Just imagine yourself walking the Green Mile, and you will have a clearer image about Naruto's feelings. He looked at the people on the walls. No silly, not actual people, but the paintings. All of the heads of Tsunade's clan was portrayed and hung on this wall. Years of history and lives, and stories who would never be known by anyone. Naruto remembered seeing the first- and second Hokage at the start of the hall, and knew that this was actual nobility of the fire country, which earned his respect.

But every hallway had to end some place, and they soon enough met with a solid oak-door that led to Tsunade's study where Naruto would spend the next 48 hours in a coma. Tsunade fiddled with her keys before unlocking the door with a loud 'click' that echoed through the hallway they had just walked down. Naruto gulped as he stepped into the room after his pink haired crush and her mentor. Images of Frankenstein's laboratory flashed through his mind before Tsunade flipped the light switch.

Imagine yourself as a noble in the 1500's England. You had a large estate, or perhaps a small castle? Either way, imagine how your study would look like. Or perhaps it would be better to call it a 'room where you could relax'? Can you see the large fireplace with the big chimney? Now imagine a huge portrait of a smiling Tsunade in a formal gown hanging over the fireplace, illuminated by the flickering flames. Tsunade's study was nothing like that! It was a comfy room, void of any windows, yet the air and light didn't hurt the room at all. The room was painted dark brown, which in turn made a dark contrast to the off-white book shelves filled with scrolls and books, and in one of the corners, a big table that was currently used as a desk. A comfy chair was placed next to one of those fake, electric fireplaces which got turned on at the same time Tsunade turned the lights on. A soft jazzy tune was playing from a brand new stereo system placed behind the chair, and a small coffee table sported a glass of sake and a novel of some sort. Naruto recognized the book immediately, and he knew that Ero-Sennin would take great pleasure in hearing that his secret love was a fan of his books.

"This is where I go when I want to be alone," Tsunade said as she summoned two chairs from a scroll, nodding her head for Naruto and Sakura to sit down.

"The reason why Naruto is the only one who is capable of this operation is the fact that he has a dual chakra-system. When I operate on the coils in his body, the chakra-flow will stop. And I'm sure you know that chakra is your life force, meaning that anyone else would die. However, Naruto has Kyuubi to keep him alive if his chakra would stop flowing. You may have noticed this effect in the chunin-exam when Naruto fought Neji, as his chakra-flow should have been 98 blocked from that attack. Yet Naruto stood back up and accessed another chakra, earning him the victory." Tsunade was in lecture-mode, which automatically meant that Sakura sponged up everything she said. Naruto pretended to listen and let his mind wander, thinking about Kankuro, and why the hell that boy wore make-up. It seemed like it increased with his age, but at least it wasn't as bad as the snake. He giggled slightly when a mental picture of Sasuke with makeup and a frilly dress flashed before his eyes, as it wasn't entirely impossible after the way his mind had been corrupted. The cursed seal made Sasuke gayer than ever!

Naruto's musings came to a stop as Tsunade pulled out a scroll from her shelf, summoning a complete surgical table with various instruments hanging from the sides. Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked him to undress and lie down on the table, "It's not like you have anything that I haven't seen before," she said, ignoring the furious blushes on the two teens. Sakura fought with all her might, but her eyes still drifted to the blonde's naked body. **"The past years have been good to you, shannaro!" **Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura nodded in agreement with her mouth open. Naruto wasn't bulky like Jiraiya, but he had the body of a gymnast or a swimmer. Lean, yet powerful muscles on a perfectly tanned body made Sakura's eyes flicker like crazy as she drank in his image as her mouth started to water. Her eyes stopped on his crotch, which made both teenagers blush a furious crimson as both of them knew that this would be the last time in a while where they would be able to see it, as Naruto would soon enough trade his kendama for a nut (as in screws, bolts and shit). 'I'm going to miss you my friend' Naruto thought as he tried to cover up, wishing his hands were as big as Jiraiya's.

"Ok Naruto, I'm going to give you a shot now. When you wake up, you will be me, so sleep tight and sweet dreams," Tsunade said as she leaned over Naruto's body and kissed his forehead the same way she did all those years ago. Naruto looked at Sakura, blue eyes locked with green. He managed his usual cheeky grin, the smile that could melt even the coldest heart, and it was a smile Sakura had learned to love. Thinking back, she couldn't understand why she was so in love with Sasuke. No, she was in lust with Sasuke. You can say a lot of things about the Uchiha-boy, but there is very little to love. He looks good, but that's where it ended. There was never room for anyone else in Sasuke's heart, she knew that now. She had treated the blonde as something lover than trash, yet he never let her down. He has always been there for her, risking his life to save hers. She knew that Naruto had given her his heart many years ago, but now she was confident enough to accept.

Sakura looked in his eyes, and there was nothing but love to be seen. She loved those eyes, yet she wouldn't see them for close to six months. She would miss them and the smile that came bundled with them, but she knew he would be there at her side the entire time. For the first time in Naruto's life, he could see the girl of his dreams return his smile, and he could see her feelings in her eyes. This served to give the boy new confidence, and he knew he could be a woman for her sake, even if this has to be the hands down weirdest adventure he ever tried. As he felt the sting of the needle in his arm, his consciousness slowly slipping away, he never let go of her eyes. With another smile he took her hand and said, "I'll see you on the other side," before everything went black.

Next: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**AN:// Yeah.. I know! Just humor me, will'ya? I will focus on The Scarlet Flash, but this story will get more focus than my other two (whom I still intend to finish). I just found the idea about Naruto in Tsunade's body to be too funny to pass, so I had to write. If you have any ideas about what I should include in the future chapters, tell me in a review! With this story, I'll stop at nothing except having Naruto falling in love with guys.. I just can't bring myself to do that to him (or me), but I'll try to have him act all bimbo'ish with a couple of guys. Well R&R BITCHES!**


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

Chapter two: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Sleep!

Tsunade and Sakura remembered the last time they slept well. It was at least two days ago, but neither had the time to rest now. Sakura was amazed at the speed of Tsunade's hands, and the fact that this medical jutsu needed loads of seals made her understand just how amazing her sensei is. There's no doubt that Tsunade is Konoha's strongest Kunoichi, and the best medical ninja in the world. And she was learning everything this woman… No, this goddess knew, and she was going to surpass her master.

She's watching history take place at the moment, as her best friend, and possible boyfriend, was turned into a carbon copy of her mentor. She looked at the sleeping form on the table in front of her. She could still see traces of the boy, but the operation is slowly coming to an end as she could clearly see more of Tsunade in the sleeping person's face than the number one knuckleheaded ninja she had grown up with. She looked at him again, wishing she knew just where his mind was right now.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

**"****Haha****, I can't believe you actually accepted this mission." **A certain demon laughed, foxy grin in place. The demon looked at his container turned friend sitting on a chair in front of his cage. Naruto looked at him with his usual grin plastered all over his face, his eyes as sharp as ever. "Shut up furry," he laughed, knowing that this nickname wasn't the fox' favorite thing about their relationship, the fox just snorted and confirmed Naruto's thoughts.

"You know how I have always dreamed about getting the chance to be the Hokage. The person everyone in the village looks up to and respects, and depending on me to protect them from danger. I couldn't let this chance go, even if I have to relearn how to move my body from scratch." Naruto yawned, "How long have I been here?" he asked. **"It's getting close to forty hours now kit, so you should get ready to wake up looking fresh and new," **the fox laughed at his joke, thinking he was as funny as he was strong.

"You know, I think I may get the chance to see Sakura naked… And if not, I can still see how a woman's body looks like without any clothing any time I want." Naruto laughed. I guess training with a Super-Pervert for a couple of years had to affect his personality somehow. He was still too shy to try peeping with Jiraiya, but there couldn't be anything wrong as long as it was his own body he was peeping at, could it?

Naruto looked around. After he got on better terms with the giant hairball trapped in his body they started to redecorate the usually sad and gloomy sewer. It all started when Kyuubi told him just what it meant that his mind was a sewer, and Naruto sure as hell didn't want that. He was a nice guy after all! So they started to summon furniture and lights out of nowhere, and Naruto had Jiraiya modify the seal so Kyuubi could send his astral-self through the thick bars of his prison so he could stay in a place more livable.

If you didn't count the whole loving to kill and maim-thing Kyuubi had going on, the two of them had a lot of stuff in common, so they quickly became good friends. Naruto would visit Kyuubi more and they would just sit around talking or playing games, so I guess Kyuubi was an ok guy after all.

The sewer actually looked a lot like Naruto's own apartment, save for the impressive collection of empty ramen-boxes and dirty clothing.

Great minds think alike, so since Kyuubi decorated his "apartment" like Naruto's, I guess the great demon is an idiot like his container and friend.

"I may sound confident when it comes to this Kyuu-kun, but I really don't want to be a woman. I can feel my chakra-flow start to change, and my chakra is connected to my soul. How will this affect my inner self and my bunshins? Will I lose my self and start believing I'm Tsunade? Will I inherit her crazy strength?" Naruto was starting to regret his decisions once again.

This went beyond his sexy no jutsu. This time, it wouldn't be an elaborate genjutsu, but a massive change in biology. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to be Tsunade. It wouldn't be long now before he would know. Tsunade may be an old hag, but her youth-jutsu kept her at her peak as long as she had the chakra to keep it that way, and she sure looked good.

He had heard Jiraiya talk about the woman in his sleep during their training, and the perverted hermit couldn't stop talking about her body. How her long, shapely legs seemed to last forever. How her hips was the epitome of woman. How her bottom was so firm and perfectly shaped, like a teardrop cut in half. Her cute face with the cute little button nose, and the plump, yet oddly soft lips. Her eyes so warm he wanted to drown in them, never to look back. And of course, he kept talking about her huge breasts. I mean, he's a guy after all, and we do like them boobies!

Naruto wondered why the hell his sensei never told his "Tsunade-hime" how he felt about her, but that's nothing he would bother trying to… wait a second. Tsunade is giving him the perfect chance to play matchmaker! Sakura was sure to get a kick out of it, and Naruto would have dirt on his sensei to keep the man of his back for years to come. It's a win-win situation really.

**"I know nothing about the human female kit, and much less about how their bodies work. But if you want to know how their blood tastes like, we can talk."** The ever so helpful demon fox said, as he once again put on his foxy grin. **"But just think how much fun you can have the next two to three weeks, playing the role of the old hag walking around the city. You can dig up dirt on all the shinobi in the village, and no one would dare to defy you. It's almost too perfect!" ** Kyuubi laughed before he continued, **"A fox likes to fuck with people's minds, and I know you're like me that way. I have a great idea for your awakening though, since neither of the medical chicks knows anything about how the change in your chakra-system would affect your mind. They know how brainwaves float along with the chakra, so this may be one of our greatest jokes yet boy" **Kyuubi said, instantly getting the blonde's attention. They started to plan for Naruto's return to the living, both of them laughing a very fox-like laugh (God knows what I mean, right?).

_Back in the world of the living_

"I can't believe how much he looks like you Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her long sleeves. Tsunade laughed and looked her apprentice in the eyes, "Yes, he has never looked better in his life." She laughed the 'warning-insane-woman'-laugh we all know so well, with her left hand covering her mouth. Sakura of course, sweat dropped. "So, how do you think he will react to waking up in your body?" the pink haired fairy asked, getting no answer at first. Tsunade sighed, "I'm not sure. His chakra-flow is identical to mine, so I have no idea how that will affect his mind and his personality. I've never tried this jutsu on anyone before." Tsunade said to her apprentice. She knew the girl loved this boy even before the girl knew it herself, because Sakura reminded her of how she used to be at that age herself.

She had given all her attention to the snake, thinking he was the perfect man and that she was very much in love. This, of course, meant that the white haired loud-mouth on her team was a bother to her, and she treated him as such. If she had known back then how wrong she was, she would have tried to respond better to Jiraiya's advances. Who knows? Maybe the two of them would be married and have little Tsuraia's and Jinade's running around, like in her dreams? She knew Sakura would end up regretting her actions her entire life if she didn't come out clean with Naruto and admit to both of them how she feels, and Tsunade was going to make it happen. She loved them like they where her own children and she could think of no better partners for either of them.

Tsunade stepped back and took a deep breath, sitting down in her chair. It was over! There was now TWO Tsunade's in this world. Now it was just up to Naruto to wake up, so she could learn how her jutsu really works, or if it works at all. She hadn't felt this giddy about a result since she was an apprentice herself. She looked at Sakura who had fallen asleep in the other chair, smiling to herself. These two were going to be interesting to watch these next few months.

The slug-sannin smiled again before she fell asleep herself.

If anyone had walked into the study at that point, they would most likely wonder how the hell two Tsunade's could exist at the same time.

In the chair next to the cute girl with the pink hair, sat a blonde woman, both was fast asleep. However, the same blonde was lying on the table completely naked. Her breasts were heaving as she breathed, and that sight alone would kill a man from the massive nosebleed that would follow.

Thank God neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi was there to witness this, since they are both valuable assets to the village. Having two of the strongest shinobi in their village die from blood loss without even fighting beforehand… is just plain embarrassing.

The buxom bombshell sleeping on the table started to stir. Long, lush eyelashes started fluttering open. The gigantic mounds of flesh on her chest raised and lowered themselves in tact with the air flowing in and out of a pair of pink lips. Brown eyes started to look around in confusion, trying to remember just where they were, as a dainty hand raised up to rub the sleep from the pools of brown beauty.

Lying still on the table, the blonde woman let the information about every change sink in before she started to move.

'I guess I'm Tsunade now' she thought, as a smile crept over her face. 'Hey fox.' She all but yelled in her mind, making a certain nine tailed demon lord jump. **"What the hell kit? Even your mental voice sounds like the old hag," **the Kyuubi roared. **"I can already tell this experiment will prove to be very uncomfortable for me" **he said, allowing a slight sigh to escape his lips.

The young boy turned grown woman let out a sigh of her own, 'I don't care about that… Just tell me what changes my body has gone through!'

**"Well Kit… As far as I can tell, which is pretty damn far by the way, your body is completely identical to Tsunade's own. You even have her… woman parts," **Kyuubi said, blushing together with his young jailor turned friend at the meaning of those words. Male pride got his ass handed to him at that moment, poor guy.

With her eyes tightly shut, our heroine let her hands explore her new body. She felt her hair, now much longer than before, had a silkier feel to it than his own blonde mop. Moving to her new forehead, she felt two thin eyebrows shaped in a feminine arch right above her eyes. Her nose was a little bit smaller, and was slightly up-turned at the tip. If it wasn't firmly attached to her own face, she might have called it cute. Moving on, she could feel her higher cheekbones, the slight lines leading to her plump lips, the same lips Jiraiya had dreamed of kissing since he found out that boobs were cool. The face of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, was now his.

With her nerves now under control, she let her hands follow her strong, yet surprisingly feminine jaw down to her strong next, taking notice of the lack of her Adam's apple. Running her hands along her shoulders, down the surprisingly smooth skin on her arms, she knew where they were going next. Making sure to save all the info jamming into her brain, she let her hands make slow progress up her breasts. 'Oh God, I have boobs… Tsunade's boobs,' Naruto thought as the alien feelings flashed in her mind. She nervously let her hands reach the top of the monstrous mounds, and couldn't resist giving two pert nipples a teasing squeeze, making the woman gasp at the slight shock she just experienced.

'What the hell? Did I just use a small raiton jutsu on myself?' Naruto asked herself, trying once again, only to get the same result. 'Well, this is strange… yet not entirely unpleasant,' she thought as strange feelings ran through her body, centered in her new breasts. 'Wow, did they just grow?' Naruto asked herself as she cupped her breasts again. Her breath started to grow more irregular, and she could tell her breasts felt… firmer, by the lack of a better word. Her fingers started to take on a life of their own as they returned to playing with her new nipples, now standing proudly erect so to bring more attention to themselves.

Her right hand continued playing with her breasts as she let her left hand travel down, gliding along her smaller waist and firm abs until it reached its destination. With her mind clouded by her arousal, she let her fingers explore her new parts. Her fingers met with an already wet vagina as she let her fingers glide all over, exploring every inch. Her breath started to grow increasingly irregular as she felt indescribable feelings flow through her body. An emptiness she couldn't quite explain grew more and more as she pleasured herself, her mind totally under control of these powerful feelings.

Still playing with her breasts, she let one hand do what she felt was needed. Gliding over to her crotch again, she let one of her fingers enter her new vagina, allowing her breath to catch in her throat making her gasp for air. Her left index finger started exploring the alien terrain as she found a pearl shaped piece of flesh, as her mind started to scream for her to play with it. As her finger touched her clitoris, a giant wave of pleasure flowed through her body, forcing her to bite her bottom lip to choke a small scream. A moan of pleasure made its way out of her full lips as she continued giving her body the attention it craves. She inserted yet another finger and squeezed the clitoris gently, playing with it as she felt the wave starting to form itself yet again.

Leaving her clitoris alone, she inserted yet another finger and started to move her fingers in and out as she rubbed her vulva, massaging her inner walls. As she caressed her breast, she started to let quick moans of pleasure escape her lips as she felt the burning sensation of her arousal growing. As the feeling grew near unbearable, her fingers reached a spot between her legs that tipped her over, resulting in her most violent orgasm yet. Panting for air, both her hands now cupped her breasts, holding on to them with all her might.

As she rode the wave, shaking her very being with pleasure, the fog in her mind started to clear up, giving her the ability to think relatively clearly once again. 'Holy crap,' the Tsunade clone thought, feeling her pulse slowly comes down to a more or less regular level.

'Holy crap, that was awesome!' She thought to herself after she had calmed down. 'So this is how girls feel? Not bad… not bad at all.'

After calming down, Naruto flipped over on her stomach, taking in the feeling of the massive mounds on his chest pressing against the makeshift hospital bed she was currently sleeping on. She looked around and remembered the room as the same one she fell asleep in when she was still Naruto. She used her arms to slowly raise herself off of the table-bed and sat down.

'What the hell? It feels like I'm sitting on pillows.' Naruto mused, placing to hands on a rather firm derriere. 'I can't believe this body belongs to a woman close to sixty years of age, and I don't feel old,' She thought, hands once again roaming unfamiliar territory. 'I wonder if I have Tsunade kaa-chan… I mean baa-chan's voice now,' she thought, before taking a deep breath, taking note of how that made her breasts feel.

"I got to find a mirror!"

The Tsunade-copy sat there in silence with her breath hitched, and eyes the size of a silver dollar. 'Holy shit! That was without a doubt Tsunade baa-chan's voice, and it came out of my mouth.'

The woman, because there was no way any person could mistake such a frame as anything else, slowly tried out her shapely legs. Standing up on wobbly feet, she took notice of her changed sense of balance. 'Oh great, that means I have to train my balance once again. Oh well, with the Kage Bunshin that will be cake!'

She took small steps towards a mirror she noticed in the corner, a feeling of excitement and slight fear growing in her stomach. As she finally reached the mirror, her breath caught in her throat once more. "Holy shit" she said again, voice low. There she was! Lady Tsunade standing there in all her glory. Long, silky blonde hair fell in waves down her round, yet very feminine face. Big brown eyes stared right back at her with a watery look, a small button nose, plump yet very kissable lips caught in a slight pout. Only one word came to the changed boy's mind, 'Sexy!'

The brown eyes continued their journey as they took in information on just how much their old vessel had changed. The shoulders were wide, but feminine. The arms well muscled, but without being bulky. The hands small and dainty, and without any signs of harsh battles, the hands of a medic nin. Not much to say about the breasts but the fact that they felt enormous to her as she lifted them with her hands, weighing them carefully. Her stomach was smooth and had a healthy muscle tone on them, leading down to the wide hips perfect for child bearing.

She turned around to look at her new ass. Naruto was an ass man, and now he had one to look at whenever he wanted. Just too bad it was his!

If you were able to cut a teardrop in two identical pieces, you could glue them to your ass and it would be the same shape as Naruto found her ass to be. It was firm without any signs of sag or blemishes. How the hell could a woman as hot as Tsunade still be single?

Her legs were long and sexy, and completely void of unwanted hair. Firm and shapely.

Her feet were small. Very small! How the hell could Tsunade maneuver at her speed with feet this small? Well, I guess Naruto was about to find out!

Suddenly a voice rang through the room, breaking Naruto from her self-investigation. "Like what you see?"

Naruto turned around, only to see his mirror image again. The fox kindly reminded them of their plan.

Naruto adopted Tsunade's business face before answering. "Who are you, and why am I naked in my own house sleeping on my makeshift hospital bed." She noticed Tsunade's eyes grow wider before she stuttered, "wh... what do you mean?"

The Tsunade clone just huffed before answering in a tone Tsunade has practiced for years till absolute perfection. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Tsunade, the greatest kunoichi ever to come from the fire country, granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, the best medic nin of my generation, student of the Sandaime Hokage and one of his three Legendary Sannin. I'M THE GOD DAMNED GODAIME HOKAGE, AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO UNLEASH HELL ON YOU IMPOSTERS," Naruto yelled, looking over at the two women in the room with him. The look on their faces where priceless!

Tsunade looked at Sakura with wide eyes, "Oh shit… I think the change in his Chakra system, combined with the sight of his… her reflection in the mirror made her believe she actually IS me." Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Did this mean that her love was gone?

Suddenly they heard the Tsunade clone break out laughing, slapping her thighs hard.

"Oh man. You should have seen your faces!" she said as she tried to get some air back in her lungs. "The fox and I planned to take it a little further, but I couldn't keep it in anymore… hahaha, that was priceless!"

If Naruto hadn't been born totally oblivious to how other people felt most of the time, especially women, he would have felt the temperature in the room fall. Two pairs of eyes were locked on his perfect form, both promising a world of hurt.

But this would just be another part of Naruto's life where he learned from his mistake.

Never ever play with a woman's feelings.

Never rub it in if you did.

Run damn it, run.

This would be the day Naruto would always remember as the day he learned the true meaning behind the saying: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

_Next: A woman should be an illusion_

**AN****/ Well h****ere we go again. I wasn't sure whether I should try writing this in one go so you could get it earlier, or write up till the point where I don't have more to write, and then wait for inspiration to hit me before I continue. I'm glad I chose the second option, because I'm happy with where this ended. I wanted to make the whole "Naruto think he really is Tsunade-plot" last for a couple of chapters, but I decided against it. It will be funnier this way + I got to explain the title of the chapter. The next chapter carries a title said by Ian ****Flemming****, and I have a few ideas for it already.**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the amazing attention you gave this story. This is the first (and most likely the only) story where Naruto turns into Tsunade, and I'm proud to be the author.**

**XMatchBookX****- you should be happy with this chapter!**

**demoncreater2002****-**** I won't have Naruto fudge the ****Tsuchikage****… This is still Tsunade's body we're talking about here, and he respects that. That doesn't mean that he won't… try stuff out!**

**Hoffyman****- One ****way,**** or another (****ooooh****… cryptic)**

**TerraBull****- If I told you, would you still read the story?**

**Tuffchick****- OMG!! Take a deep breath! Better?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. After the first chapter I've already reached 2027 hits, 5 C2's, 15 ****favs**** and 38 alerts, making this my most popular story to date. I'll try to keep you happy, and the next chapter is already in progress! Next update will be The Scarlet Flash, so see ****ya**


	3. A Woman Should Be an Illusion

Chapter 3: A Woman Should Be an Illusion

Mondays!

In every society this day carries the same thing, and that thing is work. After a weekend of relaxation for some, training for others, the day has come to get your ass in gear and get on with the good work. For a ninja, the only thing a Monday means is another day where they could lose their lives.

In the village of Konohagakure, a young Jinchuriki had just woken up from a couple of days in a self produced coma. I say self produced, because he single handedly pissed off two of the strongest women in the entire shinobi world. Not many could say they have the balls to piss of Tsunade of the legendary Sannin and her apprentice, but Uzumaki Naruto could… that is if he still had any.

'Oh God, that has to be one of my top ten most idiotic ideas to this date' she thought to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her brown eyes.

Wait?

Brown eyes?

You may ask yourself this question right now; isn't Uzumaki Naruto's eyes blue?

Well, normally you would be correct!

However, after an incredible show of medical jutsu and an even more incredible amount of chakra, Uzumaki Naruto was now the identical twin of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin.

Why would he be a complete clone of the Hokage?

Because he's the only one who could survive such an operation, and it was needed for a important mission. Naruto was to impersonate the woman in a meeting between the countries' leaders, and he would have to do this without arousing suspicion. He would meet with the most powerful humans in the entire shinobi world after all, himself not included.

Now, awoken by warm sunrays peeking through the curtains, the boy turned woman was gathering her mind. He had never been a morning person, and it appears she wasn't one either.

Sitting up, she groaned as her joints snapped into place with a loud crack. Lying perfectly still in your bed for several days after getting the royal shit kicked the hell out of you would do that to a person, even if said person has a demon lord constantly healing her body.

Looking around, she couldn't recognize where she was.

The room she was currently resting in didn't look anything like the rundown apartment she was used to, and neither did it look anything like the room she remembered waking up in last time, before she did something stupid again.

The room was big, probably as big as her entire apartment. The room was well lit, and had bright and cheerful colors on the walls. The light green satin curtains hanging from the windows gave of an otherworldly light as the sun shone through them. She looked around, noticing she was lying in a queen-sized bed, and she pulled the covers to cover up her rather obvious assets in case someone would enter the room unannounced.

Draping the sheet around her shapely body, the woman slung her slender legs over the bed and let her small feet touch the cold hardwood floor. Taking a moment to gather her balance, she stood up and took a wobbly step toward the windows.

"I wonder where I am." She wondered as she took baby steps toward the window. She obviously wasn't dead, because she still had the big gravity defying breasts sitting proudly on her chest, and not to forget she was naked. If she died, she would at least be herself, and not naked…

Naruto raised her hand.

Smooth skin touched silky fabric as she moved the curtains away so she could see where she was. The sun's brightness was too much for her eyes, and she was temporarily blinded from the bright light she let in.

Blinking so the white dots would disappear from her eyes, she looked out the window again.

A small gasp escaped her pink lips as the sight she saw before her.

It was Konoha alright, but in a way she had never seen it before. She had always woken up in her ratty apartment in the shadier parts of town, and had never seen the sun rise. Now, she saw the entire city bathed in the red and yellow light from the sunrise.

'It's beautiful' she thought to herself, now more certain that she would give her life to save this place.

The streets were empty from the usual traffic, and all she could see were the shopkeepers doing their morning routine. She opened the window and let the soft wind blow a few strands of honey blonde hair away from her face, and she leaned slightly out of the window looking over at the Hokage Mountain. The look on the former Hokages' faces in this light just served to increase the resolve in her dream to one day have her face on that mountain, bathing in the sun like the other Hokages.

But as her eyes met with the fifth face of the mountains, she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips. 'I guess my face already is on that mountain!'

She continued standing there, staring at the city she had sworn to protect, when suddenly someone cleared their throat from directly behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw her twin staring out of the window with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but agree with her.

"Yes, it really is!"

Tsunade walked over to the other woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you cold?" Tsunade had entered her mother-hen modus, and she was concerned about the wellbeing of the boy she thought of as her little brother.

"I'm fine b… nee-chan!" Naruto answered her with a smile identical to the one gracing her own face. Tsunade was dressed in a long flowing white nightdress, and she looked at her twin with a critical eye.

"Please don't tell me that's how I look like when I wake up in the morning." she prayed to whatever God may have listened in. Naruto just huffed and pushed out her rather impressive chest and gave the other woman an arrogant smile.

"It doesn't matter whose body I'm in- I'll always look good in the morning!"

Tsunade giggled and led her twin over to the bed. They each took a seat on the bed, and pulled their long legs under themselves to keep warm. Naruto picked up the bed cover and wrapped it around them as they snuggled closer together to leech off of the other's body heat.

If anyone walked in at that point, they would see twin women in their early thirties smiling contently as they leaned against each other's shoulders. Tsunade looked in the eyes of her new twin sister and smiled at her, and you could see that they loved each other dearly.

"This is…nice" Tsunade sighed, earning a nod from her sister.

Naruto had never had blood relatives, and had never experienced the love of a family. So when he had met Tsunade, he had quickly put her in the space of his heart reserved for a mother or an older sister. He would give up on his dream in a heartbeat if it meant that Tsunade would be happy, and he knew the woman would do the same for him.

"Your mission won't start in a couple of weeks, so I have the time I need to teach you how to be me. You need to learn how to use simple medical jutsu just in case, and you need learn how to be a woman." Tsunade said and smiled as a small groan of disgust came from her new sister.

"Don't be like that sis. The medical jutsu will be good for you, as it will help you train your chakra control unlike no other technique. And when your control is good enough, I will teach you how to use my legendary strength. After all, we can't have you fight as Uzumaki Naruto so you will have to learn how to fight as Tsunade instead. The worst thing that can happen from this is that you get stronger!"

'Tsunade nee-chan really knows which of my buttons to push' Naruto thought to herself as she nodded her head in vigor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The girls continued sitting huddled together in Naruto's bed for a few hours and planned what they would do in the next couple of months. Naruto would have to learn how to move and fight like Tsunade first, and then they would start training in Tsunade's personal jutsus.

But first, they had to get dressed.

Tsunade took her sisters hand and pulled her out of the bed, before she continued to more or less drag her into her own room which was located just across the hall.

As most Kunoichi, or ninja in general, Tsunade didn't have many different outfits to choose from. It was only her usual blue pants, her gray shirt, a sash she ties under her breasts and her green jacket coupled with her high heeled kunoichi sandals. All ninja had found one style of clothing they enjoy, and sticks with for years to come. Tsunade thought that was boring, but couldn't be bothered to learn how to mix and match other clothes to her liking, so she found one thing she loved to experiment with.

Lingerie!

She may be the Hokage and a cold blooded killer when need be, but she was also Tsunade, a woman. And she loved to make herself feel sexy! She was going to make her new sister feel the same way, and she would take great pleasure from watching her squirm in embarrassment.

Oh yes, Tsunade was going to enjoy dressing her new twin.

Ripping the makeshift toga off her sister, she ordered her into a chair by her vanity. Naruto, not wanting to spend more days in a dreamless slumber immediately complied with her sister's wishes.

Tsunade ordered Naruto to face the mirror and she started to run a brush through Naruto's hair. Naruto closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The feeling of the brush running through her hair was oddly comforting and calming, and she leaned into the brush so the feelings wouldn't escape her.

When she finally got the hair straight, Tsunade pulled out a scrunchie and pulled Naruto's hair into Tsunade's preferred hairstyle, a long ponytail and leaving two bangs to fall down to frame her face. "Perfect!" she said with a smile, admiring her work. She had done that exact style on herself for the last forty years or so, but this was the first time she did it on others.

Naruto looked at the two Tsunades in the mirror and gasped as she remembered that she was completely naked, and she hadn't paid it any mind before she noticed her nipples in the mirror, hardened by the cold air and lack of cover. 'Oh God… this is screwing with my mind already." Naruto thought to herself, looking slightly put off by the whole deal.

Tsunade noticed Naruto's discomfort, and ushered her over to her dresser. She tossed Naruto down on her bed before she opened her lingerie drawer and started to rummage through it. The tiny bits of silk was completely in disorder as Tsunade tore through her collection of underwear to find the perfect combo to knock her sister off her socks, if she was wearing any.

With a grin, she finally found just the thing she was looking for and she pulled it out.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp at the look Tsunade was giving her.

Like a predator sizing up its prey, Tsunade sauntered over with her hands hidden behind her back.

"Naru-chan, it's time for us to get dressed." Tsunade cooed and pulled the items from her back. Naruto's eye widened when he saw the tiny piece of fabric in Tsunade's hands.

"You want me to wear that tiny thing?" she all but screeched at her sister, and the feeling of dread intensified with Tsunade's furious nods.

With a sigh, Naruto accepted the black pieces of underwear. Tsunade said it was called a "lace thong" and it was apparently in a fabric called "satin", and Tsunade said it may look small, but it was supposed to make a woman feel good.

Naruto was wondering how the hell a tiny piece of fabric could ever make a person feel good, but she grudgingly pulled the panties up her smooth legs until it reached her hips. Damn, it looked more like a second skin than underwear, and Naruto sure as hell wished she could at least wear her boxers. It wasn't as if Tsunade's pants were too revealing, and that damn panty kept sliding up where she didn't want anything to travel… ever. Damn it felt uncomfortable, but at least her nether region was covered, albeit just barely.

Tsunade grinned as she looked at her sister's blushing face and pulled a bra out of her drawer. She had wanted to see how this particular brand of push-up would look on her, but she hadn't had the chance to try it yet. She couldn't let this golden opportunity for possible humiliation and blackmail to fly past her when she could even find out how she looked.

Naruto felt her face pale when she was handed the bra, but it soon turned into a confused look.

"How the hell do you put this on?" she asked her sister, which earned her a heartfelt laugh from the Hokage.

"Here, let me do it for you."Tsunade said and took the offending piece of frilly fabric out of her confused sister's hands.

After a couple of what Naruto now classified as 'The Most Embarrassing Moments in my Life', Naruto was now fully dressed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and could only blink as she saw not one, but two Tsunades in the mirror. They were both wearing a gray nagajuban to cover their generous assets, held tightly together by a black obi. They were wearing a black pair of pants reaching three fourths down their long shapely legs, and their petite feet were adorned with a pair of high heeled kunoichi sandals.

Smirking at the sight, Tsunade took out two of her trademark green jackets and threw her twin one of them.

To say Haruno Sakura was surprised when she walked into her sensei's house that morning and saw two completely identical versions of the very same woman standing before her would be like saying Kiba enjoyed spending time with his dog. Naruto had to bite her lip so she didn't break down in a fit of giggles, a little side effect from the new hormones and the whole procedure. His emotions were shifting as easy as a leaf in the wind.

Sakura walked up to the two Tsunade's, both standing there in identical outfits and the same smirk and mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Ok, which one of you is the real one?"

Sakura really wanted to know, but the two women just looked at each other before they turned back to her and gave her a shit eating grin.

"Guess" they said in perfect synchronization, like two clocks ticking along with each other.

Sakura clenched her fists.

She knew one of these women were her long time friend and teammate Uzumaki Naruto, but the other one was her own sensei and probably the strongest kunoichi in the world at this point, with Sakura sitting in her shadow and trying to surpass her. She knew she could hit any of the women before her without risking facing her sensei's famous super strength… she really didn't want that!

Then, suddenly as if struck by lightning, Sakura hatched a brilliant plan. She knew how to find out which one was Naruto. You should never underestimate the evilness of a woman's plans, and you should probably know that if a woman has set her mind to find out something, not even the end of the world can stop her from finding out. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience!

As Sakura was hatching her evil master plan to find out which one of the women she should send her fist, behind one of the pairs of chocolate brown eyes you would find the mind of Uzumaki Naruto himself. At the moment she was feeling pretty smug, and she was having fun with Tsunade and even got to humiliate and confuse her Sakura-chan at the same time.

She may have thought this morning's activities, getting dressed in women's clothing and having a twin put makeup on your face was one of the more embarrassing things she had faced in quite some time.

But she had to swallow a lump forming in her throat when she noticed a particular glint in the pink haired kunoichi's green eyes. She hadn't seen that particular look since he had tricked Sakura into a movie date with him a couple of years ago, and she was thinking of new ways of causing horrible pain without killing. Never ever give a ninja reason to think out something like that, as Naruto was having trouble walking through next week.

Tsunade on her side was having a blast.

Not only had she humiliated Naruto that morning with her naughtiest lingerie, but she was also causing Sakura embarrassment and if she knew her student right, which we must presume she does, Sakura was going to do something really funny in a little while.

Tsunade continued standing by her sister with a smile, watching the wheels turn in Sakura's head.

Finally, breaking the trance, Sakura started to walk towards the two women. I want you to know that this wasn't just your ordinary put one foot in front of the other, shift your weight to the foot in the front and repeat kind of walk. No, this was a walk very few women will ever be able to master, but mastering it will bring down any male opponent.

This was the fabled I'm-going-to-fuck-you-silly-walk.

Sakura sauntered up to the two women with a look of pure lust, her hips swinging seductively. She walked over to the woman on her right and put her arm around her neck and stood on her tip toes to reach the height of the woman, and she blew into the woman's ear. The woman shuddered slightly from the intimate contact and the warm breath tickling her ears, and Sakura couldn't help but smile… her plan was in effect.

"Tsunade-sama" she cooed, pressing her still growing, but still pretty impressive assets into the ones on the woman in front of her, effectively making the woman blush from the special attention.

This was all Sakura needed as she started to charge chakra to her right fist, still playing the part of the sexy seductress.

She leaned up to the woman's ear again and whispered in a rather husky voice; "Naruto…" and then she sent the woman flying into the wall.

"Naruto you idiot!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, ignoring the other woman who was currently twisting on the floor as she laughed at her apprentice and twin. That was just precious! She had never seen her own face like that, but she had to admit that it was damn funny.

Naruto didn't find it very funny though.

Rubbing her sore bottom, she rose to her feet again. She dusted herself off and walked back over to the two women, one smiling and the other looking pissed as hell.

Tsunade saw the look in both their eyes though, and decided to intervene before it went out of hand. She really didn't want to bring her clone into the ER, since that would blow up her plans.

"Ok, all fun to the side… I need to start your training now Naruto." Tsunade said, getting the full attention from both of the other women. "I'm going to teach you a couple of basic medical jutsu just in case, and I want to at least try to teach you how my super strength works, but I don't expect you to get that down. And as we do this, you will get used to your new body and I will have you stand in for me as Hokage sometimes before your training is complete and you leave on the mission."

Naruto was really happy he accepted this job. Even if it was awkward as hell, he was now going to receive training from not one, but two of the legendary three. He had really wanted to learn how Tsunade and Sakura could blow stuff up with their fists, and now she may get the chance to learn how.

Looking at Sakura, she noticed that the pink haired kunoichi was still wearing a frown on her pretty face.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? And how did you know it was me anyway, with you acting like the sexiest woman in the world and stuff like that…?" Naruto said.

Sakura just smiled and turned around, tossing a few strands of pink hair over her shoulder and started walking to the exit. Right before she reached the door, she turned around.

"Naruto, do you know what my mother always told me about kunoichi?" she said. At Naruto's nod, she continued.

"A woman should be an illusion!" she said, and with that she was gone.

**AN****/ Oh God, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. Not only did I feel like a pervert, but all that writing about how silky smooth women's underwear is made me feel slightly uncomfortable, and I had to invite a couple of guys over for a couple of beers and Mad Max to regain my male pride. Well, now the worst is over, and I can start the story. This is probably the first of my ****fics**** so far where I have reached the point where the plot starts rolling. Up to this point, I just played with ****the characters and Naruto in Tsunade's rather voluptuous body. But it was fun!**

**I also want to thank you guys for the reviews. This story is my most popular (even with less reviews), and I still love to write new chapters and I promise I try to get more regular updates.**

**Next chapter: "You hit like a girl ****Naru****-chan"**

**PS! I know I promised that the next chapter of "The Scarlet Flash" would be up on my birthday 29 ****september****, and it never did show up. This time I have a reason though, and it's all Microsoft's fault. The reason why I haven't been able to update yet is called ****docx****… damned new format from hell won't open in anything but the newest Word, and I didn't have Word on my computer at home, and I had just reformatted this one so I didn't have Word here either. I have installed office 2007 again now though, so I can open the chapter and finish it soon (hopefully). Thanks to those of you for showing concern, but I will have it up soon!**


End file.
